Elite Ravens
by sandlizt2
Summary: AU: Nathan Scott is searching to avenge his father's murder He gets accepted into Tree Hill Elite High School where his cousin Lucas attends. This is where he meets and falls for a girl named Haley James. Little does he know that her father is James, the man he is in search for and that man that possibly killed his father. What happens when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Hi There. This is a story that I have been thinking about writing for a long time now. I have an obsession wth OTH as well as a Mexican soap opera called Rebelde. I am going to use a story line from Rebelde with OTH characters. Hope you all enjoy it. I own none of the characters in OTH, or none of the story lines in Rebelde. I just wanted to merge these two worlds together. Please let me know if this is something you would be interested in reading it. AU

Elite Ravens

Here is a little background on the characters:

Tree Hill Elite High School is a Private Institution. The wealthiest people in North Carolina send their children here. They stay at the school, and only go home on vacations (unless you have a previous permission from the school board). The High School also houses some students who are on scholarships, because they cannot afford to pay otherwise. It is also a boy and girl school, but boys stay in one building and girls in the other. (The also wear uniforms during class times.)

The Girls:

Haley James is 16 and has it all. She is one of the wealthiest students at Tree Hill Elite. Her dad is a well respected high end fashion designer, and her mom is his agent. She is also a straight A student, a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls at school. She can have a stuck up attitude, especially to people that are not of her status. She is also considered spoiled by many. She loved to sing as well.

Brooke Davis is Haley's best friend. She is also 16, and popular at THEH. She is outgoing, funny and spontaneous. She is also a cheerleader, but has a tougher time with school, which Haley sometimes will tutor her in. Her parents are also really wealthy,and they live in California. She is also boy crazy.

Peyton Sawyer is also 16. She is genuine and well rounded. She speaks her mind and does not let anyone bully her. She is best friends with Brooke. Haley and her are friends too but they have a love hate relationship. (Meaning they like each other one week and one week they are not so fond of each other.) This has a lot to do with the fact that Peyton is on scholarship while attending THEH. She is dating Lucas Scott, and is also a cheerleader.

They Boys:

Lucas Scott is 16. He is smart, witty and well liked by everyone in THEH. He is part of the basketball team and is one of the star players. His mom is the owner of a restaurant chain called "Karen's Cafe". Her favorite spot is her first one in Tree Hill. It is smaller, but still feels the best. This makes him one of the wealthy kids. He is dating Peyton Sawyer. His dad Keith owns a chain car dealerships and body shops "Scott Motors".

Nathan Scott is 16 and lives with his mother Deb in Seattle. They are not wealthy, but his mom makes enough to survive. He is a nice, genuine guy. He loves to play basketball, and helps his mom out whenever he can. He is noble and caring. He has never hurt a fly, and everyone he meets likes him instantly. He has a big sense of pride in him, which is why something changes in him. He applies for a scholarship to attend THEH in hopes to avenge his father's death. He knows the person responsible for killing his dad (James James) lives in Tree Hill and he needs to be in that town in order to find answers and make his family pay for what they did to his family. His cousin attends the school (Lucas Scott). Lucas does not know who killed his uncle, and Nathan wants to keep it that way. He wants to deal with it on his own.

(Other characters will make their appearances as well, but I wanted you all to know the background story of our main loved characters).

* * *

It was the week before school was to start and Haley James had just arrived to her assigned room. She shared a room with Brooke Davis, her friend since they began attending this school. This was the second year that they were sharing a room together and they loved it. Their rooms were pretty spacious. They had two twin size beds, and they each had their own computer desk, drawers and closets. They also had their own bathroom with their own showers. The were also able to fit a TV and a couple couches in there with still enough room to walk around.

"Haley!" Brooke squealed as she ran up to hug her friend.

"Brooke, it feels like we havent seen each other in forever!" Haley exclaimed.

"I know, its been way to long if you ask me. On the bright side, Cali life has giving me this amazing tan!" she smiled.

"Yes, it has and I am jealous." Haley said.

They girls caught up on their summer as they were unpacking their belongings. They decided to go to the courtyard and find any of their friends to catch up with them as well.

Lucas and Nathan ended up sharing a room together. Which is what they wanted. They were both done unpacking and Lucas was giving Nathan a tour of the school. Since this was Nathan's first year and Lucas' second year, he wanted to know where everything was.

"You are going to love it here man. I just cannot believe you are really here. Its so exciting to finally have another Scott come here" he said patting him on the back.

Nathan smirked "you wont be saying that when I take your spot on the basketball team".

"Whatever Nathan, you can never take my spot, but dont worry because there is definitely space in our JV team" he joked.

"Someone is scared" Nathan laughed.

"Nah man but for real, both of us on the team? I feel like this year we might have a shot at a championship" Lucas said excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be cool" he said. They approached the courtyard and Nathan saw the tables and outside pool. This was a really extravagant place. He had only been to the community pools, and here he was in a school where their rooms were like suites, and they had a massive courtyard with a pool. There was also a river that ran behind the school and near that there was an outside basketball court. They called it the River Court, according to Lucas. The school not only had an outdoor pool but also an indoor competition pool. Their gym was really nice as well. The school was big and so was its property, so Nathan was looking forward to exploring everything it had to offer. They only thing Nathan was not too fond of was having to wear a uniform. He was also trying to figure out a way of how he would find out any pertinent information on James, and his family. He wanted to avenge his father by getting revenge on James and his family. He needed to find out everything there was to know about him (where he lived, his family etc. since all he knew of that man was his name and last name) so that it could be easier. This was definitely going to take some time though.

"Oh hey look there's my girlfriend" Lucas said. "I have been wanting you to meet her". They approached a pretty blonde.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said as he approached Peyton and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Peyton, this is the cousin I have been telling you about. This is Nathan." He said. Nathan reached over and shook her hand.  
"Hi I am Peyton, nice to meet you" Peyton said shaking his hand.

"Likewise" They chatted for a bit and they all kind of just hung around. Nathan excused himself after a little bit to go use the restroom.

Brooke and Haley were walking back to their dorms to change. They wanted to go into the pool and had to go back and get their bathing suits. They were laughing and joking nd turning a corner when suddenly Haley crashed into someone and fell back.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she hit the floor, landing on her butt.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going." He said immediately extending his hand out to her. She took his hand and allowed him to help her up. Their eyes locked and she momentarily forgot what had just happened. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. It seemed like forever when she finally said.

"It's ok, I should have been paying attention too" She smiled. He smiled back, and again he was mesmerized by his smile.

"Haley are you sure you are ok?" Brooke asked since Haley seemed to be in shock.

"Oh, yes I'm ok thanks!" she said. "Um are you new here? I have never seen you before?" She asked this beautiful stranger in front of her. Haley was picky when it came to boys. She had not really dated many. She always saw something she did not like in someone and cut those relationships before they even started, but something was different about this boy and she did not know what it was.

"Yea, its my first year. My name is Nathan" he said outstretching his arm to shake hers. She shook it.

"Haley". He then shook Brooke's when she said her name.

"Well, its a pleasure meeting you ladies. I will see you around I am sure" he smiled and went on his way. He did not know yet that Haley was the daughter of the man that he was looking for.

"Oh my gawd, that... was... wait what was that" Haley gushed.

"I dunno girl, but he was fine" she giggled.

"He was, and he … I dunno Brooke I think I'm in love" she said as she opened the door to her room.

"Seriously. You just met him" Brooke laughed.

"I know, but hey they said love at first sight exists and I think I just fell in love!" They both laughed. Haley was of course kidding, but she did feel a weird connection to him and she did not know why.

Nathan decided to finish unpacking. He thought about the girls he just met. They were both beautiful. There was something about Haley though. He did not know what it was but he did know he had a long time to figure it out.

The end of chapter 1. Yes, its short. I just wanted to give you all sort of a teaser because I wanted to see if this was something people would be interested in. Let me know please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the two reviews I got ;) and the follows and favorites.

Anywho, I know its kind of different than where other stories usually go so hopefully people like it :)

I do not own anything OTH related or anything Rebelde related !

Here is a new chapter and new character.

Millie was also a rich girl. She was never popular anywhere until she met Haley. Haley loved making people over and Millie was one of her "projects". Millie did not fit the "popular" girl mode. She was n

ot as skinny, and looked a bit nerdy. She had a big heart, and was not stuck up at all, but people would make fun of her based on how she dressed and looked. After Haley gave her a make over, people still made fun of her (due to her size) but not as much. There was a group of people that made fun of unpopular kids as well as kids on scholarships. Millie and Haley were really good friends though. Even though Haley would act like a snob, she did have a big heart. She helped Millie become more confident and helped her come out of her shell a little bit. She loved Haley like a sister and so did Haley.

…..

Each year, the students were allowed to come a week early and explore the campus, as well as to get to know the other students. There was also a dance at the end of the week where people could go to have a fun evening before classes begin.

…

It was later on that day and Millie went over to sit with Haley and Brooke for dinner.

"Hey Millie, how was your flight?" Haley asked.

"Oh, you know the usual. Boring! I wish I would have a fun story about my ride over here but nothing exciting happened." she laughed.

"While I was walking over here though, I did meet a nice guy. He was so cute and charming." Millie sighed.

"Oh yeah, what did he look like?" Brooke asked. "Me and Hales here have been scoping out the newbies. There are a lot of hot new guys, except some are freshmen and... well ok who am I kidding. I would so do..."she got interrupted.

"Brooke!" Haley laughed playfully slapping her arm.

"What? Its true."

Haley thought about the guy she had met earlier. He was so handsome, she wished she knew more about him.

"Well, anyway. I am only two rooms down from yours, and I do not know where my roommate is of too." Millie said.

"She's probably with Lucas. I saw them earlier today" Haley said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that they started dating at the end of last year. Im surprised it has lasted this long" she said.

The girls finished their food and got up to go to the play area. There was a play area where there were pool tables, arcade games and other fun things the students could do.

…

Lucas and Peyton took Nathan to go play pool. They were already there when the three girls arrived.

"Hey. I know you." Millie said when she approached Nathan as smiled at him.

"Small world" he laughed.

"You two already know each other?" Haley asked, she was surprised the new guy was hanging with Lucas and Peyton.

"Yeah, we just met. Right before dinner" she laughed.

"Oh I get it now" she laughed.

Nathan recognized Haley and Brooke from earlier in the day.

"And I remember you ladies from earlier." he said.

"Hales, Brooke. This is my cousin Nathan. Remember I mentioned him to you girls"

"Thats right. How could we forget" Brooke asked.

"So do you want to join us" Nathan asked all three ladies.

"NO, I cannot risk my manicure with a pool stick" Haley said, looking at her nails.

"Me either. Thats brutal" Brook said with a weird look on her face.

"I'll do it." Millie smiled.

"We will sit over there" she said beginning to go toward the chairs near their pool table.

A shy looking guy came up near them and started talking to Haley.

"Hey Haley...I" she interrupted him.

"Not interested. Move along" she smirked. Brooke giggled next to her.

The guy looked really embarrassed. Some people near by heard them and started snickering.

"I just wanted.." he started to say again.

"Look Greg, me and you.. we just... we will never work. Please move along" she said while looking attentively at her phone. Greg was sulking as he was walking away.

..

"What is wrong with her? Why did she just treat that guy like nothing" Nathan asked with a disgusted look on his face. I dislike people like that.

"Oh stop man, thats just Haley. She is the most popular girl at school and one of the richest. Shes got half the boys in here after her and she's also daddy's little princess... so you can imagine how that goes. She would never hurt a fly though.

"Yeah right" he scoffed.

"yeah she means no harm. You just need to get to know her and you will like her just like everyone else" Millie smiled at him.

"who know, we will see I guess" he smiled back. "But girls like that.. they irk me" he shrugged.

"Do not worry, you will eventually get used to her.

"I sure hope so" he told them.

…

A couple had passed. Nathan had began his in depth research on James James. He found out a couple things. First he found out that he was always out of town. Second, he found out he had children 4 daughters to be exact but the youngest was the only one who was still in school. He also found out that coincidentally the daughter went to his school. He had been thinking for a long time on a way he could get revenge on James. He is not a murderer like him but he needed to hurt him where it would hurt him the most. His daughter. He would seduce her her. Make her fall in love with him, turn her against him then dump her. If she was his daughter, he was sure that she would be as vile as James. He needed someone to help him. Millie had been really nice, so he thought he would ask her if she knew who James' daughter was. She had also asked him to the dance on Saturday, and he said that he would go with her. She was really cool and he enjoyed her company. The last few days, there had been some anonymous notes going around. They were all gossip, mean, and not worth anyone's time but people paid attention to that kind of stuff and it was unfortunate. There were mean things being said about Millie, how she was "fat, ugly and no one would want her". Nathan was determined to prove people wrong, and that's why he took a liking to hanging out with her. Millie was a beautiful person inside and out and did not understand why people would do that. There were rumors that Haley and Brooke were the ones sending those anonymous letters, and he definitively believed them.

…

"Why would they say those horrible things about me" Brooke said crying.

"I don't know Brooke. Whoever these stupid people or person or whatever ….whom ever they are, I'll make sure they get suspended. That is so mean" she said trying to soothe her friend. Haley did not know who was writing horrible things, but they were messing with her and her friends and that was just not going to fly by her.

"We will get to the bottom of this" she said embracing her friend. "It's probably Peyton" Haley said.  
"She can be a real bitch sometimes" she said. "I would not be surprised one bit, ugh" she said frowning.

"No, I think it someone that has it in for everyone, but I do not think its Peyton. I just do not know who it could be." Millie said, also upset about all the things being said about her.

Haley could not help be jealous of Millie. Which was a rare occasion. She like the same boy as her, but Haley was not about to do something to ruin the friendship. Millie did not know that Haley had met Nathan first but it was ok. The only thing bugging Haley was that Nathan did not pay attention to her at all. She wondered why, especially since most guys usually would come and talk to her. It was almost as if she was invisible to him but she did not know why.

"Earth to Hales" Millie said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Sorry. I was just thinking of possible people it could be but I could not think of anyone" she sighed.

"Yeah.. well.. lets talk about something else. Who are you ladies going to the dance with on Saturday, because I have a date!" Millie squealed.

"What? Already!?" Brook smiled. "Spill it"

"Nathan" She grinned.

"Really!?" Haley asked. "Wow, I am so happy for you." she smiled.

"Yes, I was shocked when he said yes, but I am so excited"

"Well, me and Haley have not found anyone yet, but theirs a lot of fish to choose from" Brook smiled.

"yeah, you are right and you will find someone because you two are the most beautiful girls at school" She smiled.

"Thank you Milllie" Hale went to give her a hug. She loved Millie. Millie was a good person.

"Well, I have to go. I promised Nathan I would meet up with him today. I will see you ladies later ok?" she hugged them.

…

Nathan and Millie were walking along the patio.

"I don't know, I just know that whoever it is when I find out, I will punch them" Nathan was saying.

"You do not have to stoop to their level Nathan" Millie said.

"I just hate people that do that you know?" he shrugged. They sat down on a grassy area and watched the sunset.

"So I have a random question. I am trying to connect with a business man that I admire and aspire to be like." he said.  
"Oh yeah? Cool who is that?" she asked.

"His name is James. James James. Weird huh?" he laughed.

"Yeah, its funny with his name and last name being the same. So what is your question" she asked.

"Do you know which of his daughters go here?" he asked.

"Yea, duh! Don tell me you really do not know" she smirked.

"Really. I do not know?" he laughed nervously hoping it wasn't her.

"Its Haley. Haley James" she smiled. "He is actually a really great man..." she was saying when he interrupted her.

"Wait, the Haley that snotty and immature..your friend Haley" he asked

"Yes, why. Why did you need her info?" she ached.

"I just wanted to see if she would help me network" he forced a smile.

He could feel his blood boiling inside him. No wonder he could not stand that girl. Now he knew why. He also now understood why she was the way she was. She was the daughter of his father's murderer and he was ready to begin his revenge.

...

Thank you all for your patience. I had a crazy week, but hope to update sooner. Hope you all are enjoying this summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. I was trying to figure out how to write this upcoming chapter without offending anyone. I have also been busy. Thank you all for the new likes and reviews. I hope I can do justice to this story. I know some of you might hate Haley or Nathan in the next few chapters but remember that there is always a reason for what I am writing. It is all part of the story, and remember not every story is rainbows and flowers lol. I am only saying this because of what is to come. That being said, Here is the next chapter. Also, I do not own anything pertaining to OTH or RBD or Rebelde way.

…

It was Friday night. Tonight was the night the big dance was supposed to happen, and Haley was still "dateless". Guys had asked her out but her and Brooke decided to just go solo and see what would happen from there. The girls were all sitting around laughing and talking. Millie was also in the room with them. She was laying on the couch.

"I am so nervous" she squealed. This was the first date she had ever been on and she could not contain her excitement. Haley was getting tired of hearing about Nathan because she had a crush on him, but she put up a happy face in front of her friend. She could not stop her crush-worthy feelings as much as she tried.

"Well, don't be. You are going to have an awesome time and if you don't, you can come over to the single club with us" Haley laughed.

"I know, but I just...I don't know. You girls have it easy. Guys flock to be with you. Heck, you had so many options that you chose none. I wish I could have that problem" Millie laughed. "But seriously. I cannot believe that the most gorgeous guy in school is going to be my date. How did that happen?" She blushed.

"Easy. You are beautiful, inside and out. How could he NOT agree to go out with you" Haley said.

"Stop, you are just saying that to be nice" she said.

"No really" Brooke chimed in. "You do not see it but we do so stop" she playfully went over to smack her on the butt.

"Ouch!" Millie exclaimed laughing and rubbing the spot she just got smacked on.

"Do you think he will kiss me. I have never been kissed. I would not know what to do" she asked.

"Ohhhh, good question. I do not know. I hope he does because that would be so hot" Brooke smiled.

"You seriously have never been kissed?" Haley asked.

"No, never. No guy has ever even looked my way" she replied.

"Well then, just be confident. It will come naturally" Haley smiled at her.

"I hope I remember that" she smiled.

Brooke chimed in, "oooh maybe he will ask you to be his girlfriend" she smiled as she was trying on a dress.

"oh, I don't know. That would be cool. I have never had a boyfriend either I would not know what to do either" she laughed nervously.

"Ugh, you guys. We cannot worry about this all night. Its gonna make us get wrinkles. Why don't we go to the dining hall and get food before we start getting ready" Haley asked.

"OK good idea" Millie said. The girls grabbed there things and headed out to go find something to eat.

…

Nathan had just come back to the room after having something to eat. He was going to go to the dance with Millie today. He liked her as a friend, and he thought she was cool that was it. He had dated a few girls in his past, but nothing too serious. The only person he was really focused on right now was Haley. He could not get her out of her mind. Ever since he had found out that she was the daughter of James he could not stop thinking about his plan. He wanted to get close to her and to go through with his plan but all he could think about right now was the hatred he felt inside of him. He decided he would take a few days before beginning to try and seduce Haley. He just needed a few days to relax before he did something stupid.

….

Since boys and girls cannot be in each others halls, Nathan met Millie at the entrance of the gym where the dance was being put on.

"You look beautiful" he said giving her a hug. She blushed.

"Thank you, likewise ...I mean you look handsome" she smiled.

"Thanks, come on lets go in and get this party started" he said grabbing her by the hand.

...

The dance was underway. Everyone was at the dance. There were a lot of people who came as dates, but there were also a lot of people who went in groups of friends. Everyone started dancing and having fun. Millie of course was with Nathan so that left Brooke and Haley dancing with random guys. Haley and Brooke were good dancers and they enjoyed dancing.

Haley was dancing with a senior. She had known him from previous years and he was always trying to go out with her. After a while and dancing with a couple more guys, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She grabbed Brooke and told her she needed to freshen up. When they got to the bathroom they noticed a lot of papers posted up on the walls and the mirror. It was the same font and style of the previous anonymous notes. She heard someone crying in one of the stalls and that's when she lost her train of thought as she went to see if she could figure out who it was. Brooke took one of the notes off and read it to herself.

Haley found the stall that was locked it was the only one and apparently at the moment they were the only ones in the restroom. She knocked on the door.

"Excuse me" she said softly. The crying noises stopped.

"Hey, is everything alright in there?" She asked. Brooke tapped her on the shoulder a worried look on her face.

"Read this Hales" she said. Then suddenly Brooke said, "Millie. Is that you?" No answer.

Haley read the note. There was a lot of stupid things on there but the one that caught her eye made her stop in her tracks. She got so mad.

_Does anyone know who Millie is? Yes the girl who thinks she's God's gift to earth because she hangs out with the cool crowd? Yeah remember we talked about her last time. Well, here is some juicy new information for you. Did you know she has never been kissed. Did you know she has never had a boyfriend? Then again who would want to go out with her? She has a crush on Nathan Scott, one of the new guys. Have you seen him though? He is so hot, I doubt he would ever think of her as girlfriend material. _

That was enough for her to read. She could not believe what she had just read. The first thing that popped in her mind was Brooke. She gave her a questioning and stern look.

"What? IT was not me" Brooke whispered.

"What the heck" Haley Mouthed to her silently.

"Millie...come on if it is you please come out. If its about these papers, we will find whoever wrote them and..." suddenly Millie opened the door. Tears were streaming down her face and she pushed through her friends. She was heading toward the door when Brooke grabbed her arm and she stopped. She turned around.

"I trusted the both of you. I only told you two. Why would you do this to me? I thought we were best friends" Millie said in between sobs.

"Millie, do you honestly believe we did this?" Haley asked, shocked and upset her friend did not believe them.

"Yes, who else would. I only confided in you two. There was no one else in that room but us." She cried.

"Millicent. I cannot believe you. I cannot believe that you think we would pull this crap off." Brooke said as she was ripping the papers from the walls and ripping them.

"You know what. I finally get to see you both for the real selfish bitches that you are. Do not ever talk to me again" she said, leaving them both confused. She ran out.

"What the fuck" Brooke exclaimed. Now she was upset for being called a liar and a bitch. They went after Millie and soon they found her. She was being hugged by Nathan who was glaring at the both of them as they were approaching. Other people were staring, some were laughing and some were also giving nasty looks to Haley and Brooke. Nathan pulled Millie away further from them and was trying to console her. Haley and Brooke stopped and then suddenly Brooke was pulling Haley.

"What are you doing Brooke" asked Haley.

"We are going to get to the bottom of this" she said as she pulled Haley on stage and went to get the microphone from the DJ.

….

Millie had just told Nathan what happened, but he already knew because the same posters were also in the boys bathrooms. When Millie had told him that she thought it was Haley and Brooke he got upset. He believed her and so he thought it was them too because he figured they were manipulative. He pulled Millie away and then he noticed Haley and Brooke on stage and now talking over the speakers.

"Who is the stupid moron who is responsible for this?" she asked. Everyone had now stopped and was staring at the piece of paper she had salvaged from the bathroom. No one said anything. She was getting mad because she knew it was not Haley and she knew it was not her, so she wanted to know who it was.

"I want to know who this anonymous person is because what you are doing is causing people to get hurt" she announced. No one went up.

Nathan was watching them. They were up on stage lying through their teeth. Millie was still crying and he wanted to do something. He told her to go with him and he took her toward the stage. He got up there and he asked Brooke for the microphone. Brooke was confused but gave him the mic anyway. He was still holding on to Millie.

"Brooke is right, whoever wrote this is a piece of shit" he looked at Haley and Brooke.

"But. I also want to thank that piece of shit because... thanks to them. I now know that Millie likes me and... I like her back." People gasped. "Millie, I want you to be my girlfriend and .. I want to be your first kiss" he said. Everyone was now staring at them.

Haley could not believe her ears. She thought what Nathan was doing was so sweet but she could not help but feel a little pang of jealousy.

Nathan bent his head down and kissed Millie on the lips. There were some cheers, some awwws and some laughter from the stupid people. He then gave her a hug and gave the microphone back to Brooke. After Nathan's show , she did not feel the need to keep asking who it was but she was determined to find them. They both decided to go back home and figure out what the heck had just happened.

….

Haley could not sleep. Brooke was already asleep. It was pretty late, about 3 am. Most people were already in their dorms because the party had been over for a while. She decided to go for a walk. She walked for about 10 minutes just around the school trying to clear her head. She finally found a little place near the river court. There was a little hill that led down to the river. It was almost like a little beach, but not the real thing. Instead of sand it was dirt. She sat down and looked up at the sky. No one else was around. Everyone was indoors already. She closed her eyes and thought about Millie. She was hurt that her friend did not believer her. She was also upset at herself for being jealous of her and Nathan. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes. She kind of panicked because she did not expect anyone. Suddenly she felt someone's hand over her mouth from behind and just as quickly she felt their body on top of her. She was panicking because she felt like she couldn't breathe and then her eyes were already full of tears. She was trying to break free from this person but they were strong. That's when she came in contact with his piercing blue eyes. They were full of anger. Full of hatred.

"I should hurt you here and now. I should do to you what you did to your friend" Nathan said getting closer to her face.

She was in shock. She was scared. She didn't know what to do her body stopped responding she felt like she could not move. He had her arms pinned to the ground now as were her legs. He had removed his hand from her mouth but all she could muster was crying noises.

"You can go ahead and scream if you want. But not one is going to hear you" he said. "I could do what I want with you and no one would know." he said inching closer to her face.

"Leave me alone please" she cried. "Why are you doing this to me"

"Because" he yelled. "She was your friend. She loves you Haley. She loves you and Brooke and you treat her like she is NOTHING. You and your family and friends are all the same. So now I am showing you how it feels to be underneath someone who thinks of you as NOTHING. How does it feel huh" he asked her angrily.

"Please. Dont hurt me. I did not do anything. It was not me" she cried.

He laughed. He started to get up off of her. "Hurt you? No. I'm not even gonna waste my time on you though. You are nothing and I am not wasting my time on you." He left angrily. She was still sobbing laying on the ground.

Nathan got back to his room. He had calmed down a bit. He had gone for a walk because he could not sleep. He felt bad because of what happened at the dance. He liked Millie as a friend and wanted to do anything to protect her. He was heading toward the rivercourt when he saw Haley and all the anger came to him. He thought about her family, her dad. He thought about what she did to Millie and he lost it. He would never hurt a fly and he would never hurt her but he wanted to scare her. He knew he messed up though because his plan was to make her love him and he knew he ruined that with his actions tonight. He could not help it though, he was just angry at the world, and she happened to cross his path. Now he would wait to see if she would send him to jail or kicked out of school for his actions tonight. He decided he would fall asleep and wait until morning.

…

Haley got up from the grass after like 10 minutes. She wiped away her tears. She could not believe what had just happened. She was angry at herself for not defending herself. She was angry that her friend was now dating a guy who could potentially be dangerous. She thought Nathan was sweet and handsome and now, she hated him. She hated him for yelling at her and for hurting her pride. For some reason after a little bit she knew he was not going to hurt her, and that's why she had not screamed. She did realize something tonight though and that was that Nathan hated her and she hated him.

….

Thats it for this chapter. I hope I did not offend anyone with that Naley scene. Its all part of the drama. Hope you still like this story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I am sorry. I have been busy, theres no other excuse then that one. Here is the new chapter I hope you like it. Thanks for the new new like, follows and reviews :D They have made my days and I have been wanting to write. My cousin is making a new store and I have been helping with painting and other stuff so its been sooo busy and crazy! Anywho...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One Tree Hill or Rebelde. Thanks!

I'm also introducing a new character in this chapter. Chris Keller. He is a prefect at the school, he is a senior at school and he also helps with music classes. He is a TA.

The next few weeks were a blur for Haley. She was still angry at Nathan, but she did not know how to bring it up to Millie since she had not talked to her in a long time. She also had weird sensations every time she crossed paths with him. She remembered little things about him and she did not know why. She knew what cologne he wore because Millie had told them long ago, and anytime she would get that scent, she would think of him. She did not know why, if she hated him. It was all so awkward. The one thing that had Haley's spirits up a little bit was that cheer practice would be starting soon. She was a football and basketball cheerleader.

Nathan and Lucas were sitting in their bedrooms studying. They were really good at basketball, but none of them wanted to play football. Nathan could not concentrate on what he was doing. He was trying to figure out a way to get into Mr. James' office. He wanted to see if he would take him on after school as an intern. He was also thinking about Haley. He would see her a lot, and every time she noticed him looking at her she would quickly turn the other way, as if he was scared. This made Nathan annoyed, but wondered why she had not told on him about that night after the dance. He figured that she would already have mentioned it to someone. Even though he hated her he could not stop thinking about her. He knew it must have been the hatred, but there was something else and he could not put his finger on it.

–

Haley had just left cheer practice. She was walking with Brooke and they were laughing about practice. Haley had accidentally slipped, landing on her butt.

"That was so humiliating stop Brooke" she laughed.

"I'm sorry, it was just like slow motion and everyone of the football players stopped to look at what you were doing" she said giggling.

"I know, ugh" she said. As they kept walking they saw Millie and her mom was there with her. Millie did not look happy. She looked like she was crying.

"I wonder what's going on" Haley asked Brooke.

"I do not know, but I do not care" Brooke said. (She was still upset Millie had thought they were behind everything that happened to her).

"I should go ask her" Haley said, now worried.

"Fine, lets go" Brooke said. They walked up to Millie and her mom.

"Hi Mrs. Huxtable" Haley said approaching Millie's mom. Mrs. Huxtable gave her a hug. "Hi Haley, Brooke" She said hugging them both.

"Millie is everythng ok" Haley asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Millie looked at her and gave her a sad look. "Yea, I will be fine".

"Are you sure...?" Haley asked.

"yes, I'm fine. Me and my mom are just chatting" she said.

"Ok, well I'll be in my room later if you want to talk ok. See you both later" She said as she started to walk back to her room.

"Something was weird right?" Haley asked?

"Yea, I almost felt sorry for her" Brooke said as she started to look for clothes so that she could go shower.

"Seriously Brooke, you cannot be mad at her forever" she replied.

"Ugh, right now I cannot think about that" Im going to go take a shower. Then I am going to go visit my new boy toy." Brooke smirked.

"Your so bad Brooke Davis" She threw a pillow at her, at which Brooke was laughing at.

–

A couple hours later Brooke was still not in the room. She was with her new "Buddy". His name was Julian, but that is all Haley knew. She had already showered and was in her pajamas. She was doing some homework when she heard a soft knock on her door. She got up to open it.

She saw Millie in the doorway. Her eyes were puffy and she looked like she was still crying. Haley just went up to her and gave her a hug. Millie responded and gave her a hug as well as she cried some more. Haley told her to come in and closed the door. The sat on the couch.

"Millie what is wrong?" she asked her.

"Everything Haley. I .. first of all I just want to say I am sorry. I wish Brooke was here too so that I could aplogize. I guess I knew that it was not you and Brooke after a couple days, but I was such a bitch to the both of you that I could not face you both. I was more mad at myself then anything and along the way I guess I lost two best friends." she said sobbing.

"No, no sweetie. You do not need to apologize. I understand. I guess I was not the best of friend either, I should have kept trying." Haley said now in tears too.

"No Haley. You do not need to feel guilty. This was all me" she said.

"So, tell me what else is wrong. Did that mongrel do something to you, cuz if he did he will have to hear it from me!" She asked her.

"Nathan? No, no Hales he would never hurt a fly. In fact he is the sweetest guy in the whole world" she gushed.

"Are you sure about that?" Haley snorted out.

"Yes. I am... is there something I should know?" Millie asked.

"No, yes. Maybe I guess. I just want you to be careful with him. We do not know too much about him and he seems shady" she replied.

"No Haley, you have it all wrong. He is the sweetest, most caring and understanding guy in the whole world. He would never hurt me or a fly. He makes me feel loved. Its the little things he does for me that have me so in love with him." She smiled. "In fact. I think he is too good for me" She started crying.

"Millie, what stop! You are the one that is too good for him and he should be happy that he has you." She said to her, giving her another hug.

"My mom does not seem to think so. She said that she does not know why he would date anyone like me. She said I'm just fat and lazy, and ugly. That I need to lose weight and get surgery in order to have a man. She said I need to start doing these things or else I am going to lose him." she sobbed.

"What the heck. She said all those awful things? She is crazy. Do not believe her. She is so out of line and that is horrible because she is your mother. You need to stop thinking the way she things. You are a beautiful person inside and out. Who cares what anyone else thinks" She said, hugging her.

"Thank you Haley. Im so lucky to have a friend like you."

They heard another know. Haley went to the door to get it. It was him.

"Hey...umm is Millie here?" He asked. His hands in his pocket.

"Yea... uhhh come in" she said nervously. She did not know why she was so nervous.

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Millie asked. "You are going to get into so much trouble. Boys are not allowed in girl rooms"

"I do not care. I heard that you were having a very heated argument with your mother and I could not get ahold of you. Peyton let me know that she saw you in here and I wanted to make sure that you were ok." He said going over to give her a hug.

Haley was watching the whole thing. She was sitting on her bed mesmerized by what she was witnessing. Nathan was caressing Millie's face. Telling he how pretty she was. Telling her she was worth more then she thought. He was holding her hands and giving her small hugs here and there. Millie was smiling ear to ear. She understood now why her friend was in love with him. Haley wondered what it felt like to be loved. She wondered what it felt like to love someone like that. She wondered what it felt like to be loved by him. She suddenly shook those thoughts out of her head. Mostly because he was with Millie, but also because she was supposed to hate him.

A few more minutes passed and a hard knock came to the door. It made everyone jump.

It was the girl's prefect Miss. Samantha.

"Room Check" Samantha yelled in a loud voice.

"Oh crap!" Haley whispered.

"Shit" Nathan also whispered.

"I know you are in there Haley and Brooke. Open Up". Crap crap crap Haley thought. She was sure to get in trouble for having Nathan in her room, as would he since he was in a girls dormitory.

"Lets hide you Nathan. Quick go under my bed" she whispered.

After that she went to the door. Samantha walked in. "I smell a boy. I thought I also her a male voice".

"Oh, no we just had the tv on while we were talking." Haley said quickly.

"Um hum. So why did it take you so long to answer the door." she asked.

"Oh, that is my fault. I came over here to tell her about some things and cry it out. I told her to lock the door so that no one would walk in on our conversation." Millie responded.

Samantha looked at Millie and noticed that she had been crying so she kind of believed her.

"Ok, well go to sleep Miss James. By the way where is Miss Davis." She asked them.

"Oh I think shes at the library still studying" Haley lied.

"hmm, interesting." she said. Millie did not want to have her linger so she offered to go help her find Brooke, even thought she knew Brooke was not at the library.

When they left Haley locked the door.

"Its safe" she said walking toward her bed, arms crossed. As soon as she saw him coming out of the bed she moved away from him, still arms crossed. She suddenly felt awkard that her only clothes on were a tanktop and short shorts.

"Thanks" he said. "I ...really appreciate you not ratting me out. Samantha is crazy!"

"You can leave now" she said not daring to look at him.

"You are a good friend you know. I was wrong" he walked up to her and before she could back away he gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door before Samantha could catch him.

Haley was in shock. She did not know what just happened or why. She felt a little jolt of electricity as soon as his lips touched her cheek. She was confused. She went to bed not knowing what in the world Nathan had just done to her.

* * *

* * *

Nathan got to his room and realized that he had just kissed Haley on the cheek. He did not know what possessed him to do that. He knew that Millie was upset with her, and that was the first person she went to. They seemed to fix whatever happened between them. He thought it was nice of her to comfort her, not to mention cover for the both of them. He could have been in so much trouble and lost his scholarship. I guess his emotions just took over and it was an automatic reaction. She did not slap him so that was a good thing. He too went to sleep confused more than ever now. He did not know what Haley had just done to him.

Haley opened her door in the morning and noticed a bouquet of flowers and a small note.

_To the prettiest girl I know. _

That was it, nothing else.

I wonder if their from him. Haley wondered. She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. She had to get to her classes, and she also had music class that morning. She was already running late because she had gone to sleep late, she had too many thoughts in her head last night.

She made her way to her first class. After that class she had music. She loved music class. She was learning how to play the guitar. She knew how to play the piano but the guitar was her next venture. She also loved to sing. Not many people had heard her sing. Only the few people in her music class and her best friends. She got to class and the first thing she heard was Chris her TA singing. She loved it when he sang. He was so good at it and his voice was so awesome. He was one of the reasons why Haley had really opened up to singing in front of anyone. She used to only sing in the shower, but he gave her the confidence. She set her things down next to him and he smiled at her. The other people in the class were also listening to him. When he stopped they all clapped. He then began where they had left off on her guitar lessons. She thought he was cute and the music was a plus. He had also become a little more flirty with her lately and he had even asked her out on few dates but she was never up for it because she had been so down lately with everything that had been happening to her.

"Did you like the roses" he whispered to her.

She smiled. "Aww thank you. I did not realize they were from you. Yes they were beautiful" she said playfully touching his arm.

"So does that mean you will finally accept my offer for dinner?" He asked, smirking.

"Stop it" she blushed. "I want to focus on this guitar right now" she said pulling on some chords.

"come on Hales. I have been trying here. You know I like you. Why wont you just give me a chance?" We can go on the weekend." He said.

"OK. Fine. You know what. Yes. Let's have dinner Chris" she smiled.

"OK then" he said as he took the guitar from her and started to sing another song. This time he sang "Your Beautiful" by James Blunt. To which it made her blush even more.

She had agreed to go out with him because she was feeling better. She also wanted to see what being in love felt like and she felt that maybe, just maybe she would find that with Chris. They had so much in common and loved a lot of same things. She did not know why she had not thought of it before but now she figured it was the best idea.

–

Nathan could not stop thinking about the cheek kiss. It was nothing big, but it was something for him. He did not understand why he could not take this girl out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He also felt bad because he knew that Millie was in love with him and he knew that he was not in love with her. He had not kissed her once since that night at the dance. He would kiss her on the cheeks but not on the lips. He just could not bring himself to do it because he was not in love with her. He also had never felt the way he felt when he kissed Haley on the cheek. Something weird sparked in him and he just could not shake it off. He had to stop thinking these things though because he still was plotting his revenge. In fact he had been called back from the office of James and he had an interview with him on Saturday. He was excited to finally be getting closer to the man that killed his father.

-Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Here is the next installment. Let me know if you like it or not :)

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything OTH or RBD.

Nathan walked up to the front secretary desk of Mr. James' office. He was told to wait and after a few minutes he was sent back to see Mr. James. They talked about Nathan's aspirations to become a businessman. He also made sure to tell him that he went to school at Tree Hill Elite. Mr. James briefly told him he had a daughter there. All in all Nathan won Mr. James over. He agreed to have him intern at his business on the weekends. Nathan was excited because this meant he would win over his trust before he took his plan into play. Mr. James let him stay right away to show him what he did since next weekend he would be out of town.

* * *

Chris was opening the car door for Haley. Since they were allowed to go off campus on the weekends, Chris went to pick up his car at his house. He took her to a fancy restaurant, and after that they went to take walk along the beach.

"Thanks for tonight Chris. I had a really great time" She smiled up at him.

"You are welcome. I am glad you accepted. I still cannot believe that you are here with me" he laughed.

"Why. I know it took me a while, but I wanted to come and spend time with you. Gosh I feel like I have not been out here to the beach in forever. I hate our school sometimes. I hate that the only times we are allowed out is on the weekends. I wish I was free to just go where I want." She sighed.

"Yeah I understand. I feel the same way" he said.

"So Haley. Have you you thought more about the talent showcase?" he asked her.

"Yea, and …you know I cannot do that. I do not think I am ready to go in front of a lot of people and sing. I am just not comfortable" she said.

"But the thing is that you are ready. You have always been ready. Haley you are so good at singing. You are too hard on yourself. Your voice is amazing" he said.

"You are just being nice. Besides, I'm just scared. Its something that I cannot bring myself to do" she responded.

"well think about it and let me know. I can play guitar for you, if that will make you feel more comfortable, or you can play the piano. Either way I think you would be great" he smiled at her.

"Thanks Chris. I really appreciate that, and yes I will definitely think about it."

They kept on talking and walking down the beach for about another hour. Then she said she had to go home because it was past her curfew. He took her home and gave her a kiss goodbye on the cheek.

* * *

She went upstairs to her room. Her parents were already upstairs in their room. She sat down thinking about the day. She was thinking about the kiss that Chris had just given her. It was sweet and innocent and she realized that there was no spark.

It was Tuesday and Haley was walking with Chris to her locker. She got shocked when he held her hand, but she let him do it. She was blushing. He was so sweet with her and she liked the feeling of being treated like a princess. She had told her friends that she had finally agreed to date him and they were encouraging. She enjoyed his company before they started dating and now he enjoyed his company even more.

"Well, I have to go to Biology now but I can walk you to your next class if you want." he told her.

"OK, let me just get my books" she said as she opened her locker.

* * *

After she got her book he proceeded to take them from her and hold her hand.

Nathan was walking to class when he spotted her, and him. It was Haley and she was walking hand in hand with Chris. When had that happened? Most importantly why was it bugging him so much. He was jealous of Chris and he was mad at himself for it because he realized that he like her. This could not be. How could this have happened? To top it off, she was with Chris? He did not particularly like that guy. He thought he was better than everyone and he did not have a liking to students with scholarships. He was always rude to them and he was supposed to be the prefect. What the hell did she see in that guy anyway. He was better for her, he thought. As soon as he thought this Millie walked up next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Nathan. I had not seen you since last night. I miss you" she said.

Nathan was kind of annoyed with her. He thought that she was becoming too clingy and he did not like that at all, mostly because he only saw her as a friend.

"Nathan, you are not listening. What are you thinking of" she asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about this assignment I had due for my class" he lied.

"Hey Nathan" said a girl passing by.

"Hey" he replied smiling. Millie stopped in her tracks.

"Who was that?" she asked him.

"What, oh that was Jennifer. She's in my math class. Why?" he asked her suspiciously.

"She's pretty" she said.

"Yeah I guess...but what are you getting at?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I just thought she was really friendly that's all" she said.

"OK, well that's weird. I have to go to class I will see you later" he told her.

* * *

Millie was confused. The last few days he seemed to be different with her. She figured that he had a new girlfriend or that he liked someone else because she noticed him being a little distant with her. She also figured that sooner or later he would leave her for someone else and she was determined not to let that happen.

Nathan felt bad for feeling that way about Millie. He did not want to hurt her but he did not want her to be clingy to him. She was always trying to be with him and for some reason that was really starting to irritate him. She never wanted to hang with her friends, only with him. He just felt like they needed time apart.

"I just do not know what to do Lucas. I do not want to hurt her but I know if I break up with her its going to hurt her" Nathan was telling Lucas.

"I know but you have to do it sooner than later. If you wait too long its going to be harder for you to do it." he responded.

"I know, I will do it soon. I just. I don't know I have been busy and now that I have this internship I know that I am going to be busier and I just cannot be dealing with a jealous and clingy girlfriend" he said.

"I understand, that's why you need to talk to her soon." Lucas advised.

The next day after class Nathan was talking to Millie. He had not broken up with her yet, but he was asking her questions about Haley. He told her he needed to get to know her so that her dad would take a liking to him since he was his new intern. Millie was talking about her, how her dad always goes on business trips and never has time for her. She was also telling her about Chris and how they just started dating. She then suggested that maybe they should all go on a double date. Nathan did not think that was a good idea so he put a stop to that real quick. He wanted her to put in a good word with Haley so that maybe Haley would not hate him so much, and he did not think that pushing them to hang out was a good idea.

Haley was walking to class without Chris. She was texting on her phone and did not see where she was going so she crashed into someone.

"Ouch" she said, and as soon as she saw who it was she also said "watch were you are going mongrel".

"What is your problem you little spoiled brat" He said giving her glare.

"Ha! You think you can hurt me with those words, but newsflash. I do not care what you think of me. In fact I could really careless of anything you do, so move out of my way." She said starting to walk away. He got in front of her to stop her.

"You know what. I am so tired of your little act." he told her.

"What little act? I have no idea what you are talking about, but I do know for a fact that you are the one putting on a show because there is no way in hell that you are as nice as everyone claims you are" she responded.

"Is there a problem here" Chris asked as he approached Haley and Nathan.

"You need to mind your own business" he said looking at Chris.

"You need to tone it down Nathan. I was talking to Haley." he said going over to her side.

"are you OK" he asked her.

"Well, if it isn't the boyfriend coming to the rescue. You know what I am not even going to deal with this" he said.

"He was just being an ass like always. No big deal. I can handle him" Haley said.

" You know what Nathan. It is not nice to be arguing with a lady here in the hallway and I think that deserves a detention" he told him.

"What? For what? We were both here talking until you came and interrupted" he stated.

"It looked like arguing to me and I will not tolerate that behavior on my watch" Chris said.

"Whatever, you aren't even a teacher you are just a prefect who thinks he is better then everyone and who thinks he has some sort of power around this school" he laughed while saying that.

"Well, it looks like you just bought yourself another day of detention because unfortunately for you we the prefects do have that power" he said as he wrote Nathan up.

* * *

"Whatever" Nathan scoffed and walked off.

"Did he really need detention though?" Haley asked. She was now feeling bad about Nathan getting in trouble when she also arguing and she did not get in trouble.

"Are you defending him now?" Chris asked.

"No, I am not I just thought it was a little harsh. I mean I was there too I was arguing why did you not give me the same punishment?" She asked.

" Well, because he is the one causing trouble and he dared talk back to me. That is unacceptable" he said.

"Well, I don't know maybe you should give me detention so that I can feel better" she said.

"No Haley. It's OK. Besides that guy was bullying you and that's not OK, now lets go your are going to be late for class." he told her as he walked with her to their music class.

The end of Chapter 5. I hope you liked it. Sorry for the typos.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I own nothing OTH and RBD

New Characters:

Julian, Mouth, Skillz

_Dear Diary, _

_You know everything that I go through. You know my deepest secrets. Somehow writing them down always seems to help me come to terms with things. This time however, I am stumped. Is it possible that I feel something more for him. Is it possible that I have feelings for this person who has made my last few weeks here rough and sometimes unbearable? C is a great person, but he does not make me feel like N. I do not know what I am doing and I do not know what I should do. I feel bad for having these feelings because I don't want to hurt my friend. I know that she loves him and, well...I think he loves her too. I just cannot shake this feeling that ….it should be me. It should be me who is with him, kissing him, hugging him, feeling loved. Why is it then that I always seem to fight with him. I just get so angry because I know that I can never have him and it makes me mad that he is so mean to me. Although, lately he has not been as mean and sometimes just sometimes I feel like he is sending me signals that I can not decipher. Then there is C. He is so nice. He really likes me. Maybe if I give him a chance he will make me feel all those things. That is what I need to do. I need to be patient. _

_H.B.J_

Haley locked up her diary and put it away. She liked to randomly write in her diary. Especially when she had so many thoughts that she could not decipher.

"Haley. Lets go Julian is waiting for us." Brooke said. The girls walked to the on campus bowling alley with Julian. They were bored and wanting to go goof off. Chris was to join them later.

"Haley, Brooke you are going down. You do not even know how good I am at bowling" Julian said smiling.

"You wish buddy. I am going to beat you" Brooke smirked and smacked him playfully on his butt.

"Ohh, save that for later" he smiled.

"Eww. Please tell me I will not be listening to you both talking like that the whole night." Haley said pretending to puke.

"You like it don't lie" Brooke winked then proceeding to go and slap her butt playfully. They paid for their time and rentals. They went up to the lane to get ready. It was a pretty packed night. They also ordered some food. A few minutes later Lucas, and Skills walked up to them with a shaggy blonde haired boy.

"Hey guys" Lucas said.

"Whats up y'all" Skills said as well. They introduced their new friend.

"This is my friend Mouth, he is new. We go way back so be nice to him" Skills said as Mouth shook their hands.

"Its actually Marvin, but some people choose to call me mouth" Mouth said.

"Aww, well welcome to Tree Hill. I'm sure you will love it" Haley said.

"Thanks. I hope so too" He smiled.

"Well, are you guys just getting here? Do you want to join or lane" Julian asked.

"Yea, we did. Sure, I think it would be fun to join your lane" Lucas said.

The guys went to pay for their rentals and for more time on the lane. They then went back to play. They got in pairs. Julian and Brooke, Lucas and Mouth and Skills and Haley. They were all having fun, chatting and goofing around. After about and hour Chris finally had made it to the bowling alley. He got there just in time to see Haley and Skills hugging because they had one the first game. Haley and Skills were friends, they had started school at the same time. Skills was also on the basketball team so they were also friends that way. Chris did not like the idea of him hugging up on Haley so he went right away next to her.

"Oh hey Chris" She said smiling. "Me and skills here just won" she exclaimed.

"yeah I see that" he said rolling his eyes. Only Haley saw him do that and she gave him a weird look. She did not like when he would get possessive of her like that.

"Anyway, do you want to play? I can sit out this one and maybe you and Skills can be partners?" she asked him.

"Yeah, whatever that cool" he said.

* * *

Nathan was at the library with Peyton. They were in the same Biology class and they were studying for their test tomorrow. They had been at the library for a couple hours now and so they decided to call it a night and go grab something to eat. They were starving.

"Ugh, this test is going to be brutal" Peyton said.

"Nah, it will be ok. Yeah it might have a couple tough areas but other than that, I think we are going to ace it!" He smiled as they sat down to eat.

"yeah I hope so" she laughed. They were eating and chatting about class and their professor. They were almost done when Millie came and sat by them.

"Hey Nathan. Peyton" she smiled her way suspiciously.

"Hey Millie how are you" Peyton smiled back.

"I'm good. So Nathan are you busy" she asked.

"Um, kind of. I'm eating but your are more then welcome to join us" he said.

"No, its OK I already ate. I just wanted to talk to you." she smiled.

"Oh, well I am here we can talk" he replied.

"Oh, right... well I kind of wanted it to be … in private" she said trying to avoid Peyton's gaze.

"Oh, I see. I can leave, Its getting late" Peyton said beginning to get up.

"No its ok Peyton. We were here having a conversation and its ok you do not have to leave" he told her.

"No really. I think it is time I leave anyway I need my rest. You should get rest too. I will talk to you later" she said getting up and taking her things.

Nathan waited for Peyton to be gone and then he looked at Millie.

"Are you serious Millie? What was that?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What was that with Peyton huh?"

"Are you kidding me with that question right now?" he asked.

"No. I am serious. I called you like 10 times and you did not answer. I sent you messages and no answer, but as soon as I walk in here you are sitting here happily with Peyton" she said.

"I really cannot have this conversation" he said getting up to throw his garbage away. He was walking away from Millie.

"You cannot walk away Nathan, we need to talk" she said, tears threatening to form.

"Not here" he said walking away. She followed him. He headed straight for the rivercourt.

"Millie. This... this is really starting to bug me. I cannot stand this..." he was saying before getting interrupted.

"What? What do you mean Nathan. You cannot stand me? Do you want to be with her is that it?" She said now crying.

"Millie. Listen to yourself. I think you have gone crazy. Do you really think I would do that to my cousin? Do you really think I would be hitting on his girl?" he scoffed.

" I do not know what to think. You avoid me. You leave me hanging. I just..." she put her hands on her face. "I do not want to lose you Nathan. You are the best thing that has happened to me and I cannot, I will not stand it if you are not with me" she sobbed.

"Millie, come here" he said taking her into his arms. "I love you as a friend. You know that. And I cannot keep lying to myself. I wanted to make you feel special I really did. Lately though you are really clingy and that is not healthy for you and not healthy for me. I need my space and I think its best if you get some space too." he said to her while still hugging her.

"Nathan. I... Love you" she said.

"I know you do. I think you are in love with the idea of love. Millie you are beautiful. You are kind and you are one of the greatest friends. I know that you will find someone who will really love you and who will make you their number one priority and unfortunately that is not me." he said.

"I.. so its really over?" she asked.

"I think that its for the best" he said.

She sobbed some more, removed herself from his arms and ran away. She ran to her room without looking back.

* * *

Nathan felt bad but he knew it was for the best. He did not want to keep leading her on and he felt that it was better they just stay friends, only when she was read to be friends again.

Haley had just made it back to her room. Brooke was somewhere with Julian. She had received some text messages from Millie that she needed to talk to her. She told her she would text her when she made it back. Millie was there within a matter of minutes. She came in crying and went straight to Haley.

"Millie what is wrong?" she asked her friend.

"He broke up with me" she said sobbing into her friends shoulder.

"what? Are you serious?" Haley asked, surprised.

Millie told her everything from the way she was acting to the way he was acting. She told her what he had told her.

"I just. I really loved him, and now I will probably never find love." she cried.

"Stop it. You will find love do not worry, but just remember I am here for you ok" she told her.

"Yeah I know. You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for" she said.

"Well, I have chocolates. Here lets eat some" she said going to grab her stash. They stayed up talking some more until Millie was sleepy and left. Haley took a shower threw on her Pjs and grabbed her familiar little book.

_Dear Diary. _

_He broke up with her. I should feel bad cuz my friend is hurting. Is it bad that I am a teensy bit happy. I know that nothing will ever happen between us but does that make me a bad person?_

_H.B.J_


End file.
